That was the day when I got 90 in English for the first time
by Kaien-Aerknard
Summary: "Kau dapat seventy-five dalam English test saja sudah great job, Yukimura. Asal kau lulus… aku tak mengharapkan lebih dari itu." School AU and other warnings inside... Made for [United Fandom] group's [Strawberry Smoothie] event...


Fandom: Sengoku Basara

Title: That was the day when I got 90 in English for the first time and the last I saw him… alive...

Genre: Friendship, Angst

Rate: T for some languages

Characters: Sanada Yukimura, Date Masamune

Warnings: School AU, Yukimura shouta – 12 years old; independent age, Masamune dan Yukimura bisa berbicara bahasa Inggris dengan sempurna, OOC dan typo luput dari mata.

Summary: "Kau dapat _seventy-five_ dalam _English test_ saja sudah_ great job_, Yukimura. Asal kau lulus… aku tak mengharapkan lebih dari itu."

A/N: Oke, sebelum Anda sekalian, para readers terhormat mulai masuk ke dalam baris pertama cerita ini, perkenalkan, saya adalah Zhaoyingchan yang lebih akrab dipanggil Kaien di dunia ffn. Sebelumnya, saya pernah membuat cerita untuk Fandom Sengoku Basara. Ini adalah fanfiction ke-2 yang saya sengaja buat dan publish untuk ikut memeriahkan event **[Strawberry Smoothie]** yang dicetus oleh grup **[United Fandom]**. Mumpung event kali ini bisa saya ikuti, saya coba dan ini kali pertama saya membuatnya jadi… mohon bantuaannya *smiles*. Ah… seperti yang Anda telah baca di 'warnings', saya sengaja menggunakan 'school AU' untuk time setting, shouta Yukimura dan independent age dikarenakan orang Jepang sana memang mandiri sekali *terkagum-kagum*.

Baiklah, daripada kelamaan nge-stuck di notes, langsung saja kita mulai ceritanya… Arigatou gozaimasu…

Oh, stop! Tulisan _Italic_ aka di-_cetak miring_ itu adalah Masamune berbicara dengan _English_-nya yang melegenda dan Yukimura yang mencoba untuk berbicara bahasa Inggris! Tetapi… tidak selalu…

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Kaien-Aerknard aka Zhaoyingchan presents**

**A Sengoku Basara Fanfiction**

**[That was the day when I got 90 in English for the first time and the last I saw him… alive]**

**"Kau dapat ****_seventy-five_**** dalam ****_English test_**** saja sudah****_ great job_****, Yukimura. Asal kau lulus… aku tak mengharapkan lebih dari itu."**

* * *

Hari itu adalah hari Rabu, tanggal 13 November 2013. Musim gugur masih berlangsung dan karena semakin dekat dengan musim dingin, temperatur udara tentu saja semakin dingin. Dedaunan jingga, kuning dan merah mulai berguguran lebat bak hujan, menutupi permukaan jalan, trotoar dan sebagainya seperti permadani tiga warna. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, meniup dedaunan dengan pola angin topan kecil.

Suasana Kota Kyoto selalu ramai, apapun musimnya, hanya saja kali ini lebih… damai… meski tidak bisa dimasukkan ke dalam kategori 'sunyi'. Mobil-mobil berlalu-lalang di jalanan, begitu pula mereka yang berjalan kaki di trotoar. Salah seorang dari mereka, para pengguna trotoar adalah seorang anak kecil berambut coklat acak panjang yang diikat ekor kuda. Umurnya sekitar 12 tahun, bisa dilihat dari kondisi fisik dan penampilannya. Ia mengenakan seragam sekolah dengan tambahan jaket wol berwarna merah. Sehelai selendang bermotif kotak-kotak melingkar di lehernya, melindungi bagian tersebut dari dinginnya udara yang cukup menusuk. Sepasang tangannya terus merangkul tiga buku tebal yang pastinya, berat.

Sepasang kakinya terus membawanya berlari menerobos kerumunan pejalan kaki, membuat mereka yang tanpa sengaja tertabrak menggertu kesal. Anak ini langsung meminta maaf sesaat kemudian sebelum kembali berlari menuju perempatan.

"_Ah! Aku telat lagi karena mendapat tugas tambahan dari sekolah!_" ucapnya dengan begitu panik di dalam hati. "_Aku berharap Date-sensei tidak akan memarahiku!"_

Sial bagi dirinya. Saat ia sampai di tepi perempatan, lampu penyeberangan berganti warna menjadi merah untuk para pejalan kaki, membuatnya terpaksa berhenti dan hanya bisa menunggu dengan panik, sangat panik. Penunjuk waktu lampu lalu lintas masih menunjukkan waktu lebih dari 30 detik, membuatnya bertambah gusar seiring berlalunya sedetik.

"_Ayo… cepat jadi warna hijau… Aku tidak mau menyusahkan Date-sensei lagi…!_" pintanya dengan amat sangat.

30 detik berlalu dan lampu kembali menjadi warna hijau, mempersilahkan orang-orang yang ingin menyeberangi jalan. Anak itu kembali berlari secepat yang ia bisa melewati jalan raya dan terus lurus hingga mencapai sebuah pertigaan. Ia berbelok kiri, berlari sejauh setengah kilometer dan sampai di depan sebuah apartemen kelas menengah. Tanpa berhenti untuk mengambil nafas, ia bergegas masuk ke dalam.

Kali ini ia cukup beruntung. Sebuah lift menunjukkan tanda ke atas saat ia sampai di depannya. Pintu lift terbuka dan ia masuk ke dalam, menekan tombol '20' dan pintu lift tertutup tidak lama kemudian. Lift bergerak ke atas dan terbuka saat sampai di tujuan. Anak itu berjalan keluar lift dan memasuki koridor kiri. Sembari berjalan, kepalanya menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan silih berganti, mencari ruangan tujuannya.

"_Ah! Ini dia ruangan Date-sensei!_" batinnya dengan senang. Ia lalu mengetuk pintu bernomor '387' itu dengan pelan. "Date-sensei, Anda ada di dalam?" tanyanya pada pintu, sebenarnya ditujukan pada orang yang menempati ruangan nomor 387 tersebut.

"Yukimura?" sebuah suara membalas dari balik pintu. Tak lama kemudian, pintu tersebut terbuka, seorang pria berusia 24 tahun berdiri di hadapan anak yang bernama Yukimura itu. Penghuni apartemen tersebut adalah seorang pria tinggi, berambut coklat sebahu dan mengenakan eyepatch di mata kanan. Matanya berwarna biru, kulitnya kuning langsat dan berwajah tampan.

"Gomen na sai, Date-sensei!" Yukimura membungkuk hormat. "Aku menerima tugas tambahan dari sekolah tadi sehingga terlambat datang kemari!" ia meminta maaf, masih dalam posisi membungkuk hormat.

Pria yang bernama lengkap Date Masamune itu hanya menghela nafas dan menggeleng kepalanya. Memang Yukimura sudah terlambat beberapa kali sebelumnya dan ia bisa memaklumi semua alasannya, termasuk yang satu ini karena ia tahu betul bahwa Yukimura adalah seorang anak yang jujur. Apalagi setelah melihat tubuh Yukimura yang basah oleh keringat. Masamune menduga bahwa demi cepat sampai dan tidak mengecewakan dirinya, Yukimura sampai berlari secepat kilat. 'Run like hell', menurutnya. Ia berjongkok untuk menyetarakan tinggi, menatap sepasang mata coklat milik Yukimura yang besar. "_It's okay_, Yukimura," ia mengelus rambut Yukimura. "Setidaknya, kau tetap kemari meskipun terlambat. Itulah yang kusukai darimu," pujinya sambil bangkit. "_Come in_."

Yukimura menampakkan seulas senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Date-sensei!" ia membungkuk hormat lagi sebelum berjalan masuk.

Masamune menutup pintu dan menyusul Yukimura yang sudah terlebih dahulu ke ruang tamu. Mereka duduk di sekitar meja kayu yang tingginya 40 sentimeter, beralaskan karpet coklat sebagai pengganti kursi. Yukimura meletakkan ketiga buku tebalnya di atas buku, menimbulkan suara 'bruk!' yang cukup kencang karena bebannya. Masamune saja sampai termenung-menung melihat seberapa tebalnya ketiga buku itu. "_This gonna be hard…,_" keluhnya dalam hati.

"Date-sensei!" panggil Yukimura. "Akeri-sensei berkata bahwa ulangan Inggris-nya dimulai dari…," ia membuka buku, menunjukkan halaman berjudul 'Present Tense', "sampai…," ia memutar halaman, menunjuk halaman yang berjudul 'Present Perfect Tense'.

Ia hanya bisa mendesah dalam benaknya. Bagaimana tidak? Dalam waktu dua minggu, ia harus bisa membuat Yukimura menguasai, atau se-minimal-nya, mengerti dasarnya saja Date sudah bisa bersyukur sampai berdoa seharian di Kinkaku-ji. Kenapa ia bisa berpendapat seperti itu? Karena Yukimura ini seberapa kalipun diajarkan, tetap saja nilai pelajaran Inggris-nya selalu jelek sekali, paling hanya antara tiga sampai lima. Dan selalu yang menyebabkan nilai Yukimura jelek adalah 'Tenses' ini.

"Gomen na sai, Date-sensei!" Yukimura lagi-lagi membungkuk. "Aku tahu ini akan sangat merepotkan Anda tetapi kumohon! Kumohon agar Anda tetap bersedia mengajarkannya padaku!" pintanya. "Aku akan berjuang dan tidak akan mengecewakan Anda lagi, Date-sensei!"

Masamune sebenarnya ingin mendesah lelah di hadapan anak ini. Yukimura sudah entah berapa ratus kali (bagi Masamune) mengatakan hal yang sama, yaitu 'Aku akan berjuang dan tidak akan mengecewakan Anda lagi' tetapi hasilnya toh, tetap saja antara tiga sampai lima.

Masamune menatap lekat-lekat bocah yang masih membungkuk padanya. Pikirannya memang mengatakan anak ini hopeless namun hatinya berkata lain. "_Maybe… he might pass this time…,_" renungnya.

"_Okay_, Yukimura. _Let's start from the beginning_," Masamune menarik buku teratas dan membuka halaman tiga. "Kita start dari yang paling mudah yaitu '_Present Tens_e'."

Yukimura mengambil buku latihan yang tertimpa oleh buku kedua dan pensil dari kantung kemeja sekolah.

"…'_Present Tense_' adalah bentuk kalimat yang digunakan pada saat terjadinya kejadian tersebut. Bisa juga digunakan untuk kalimat fakta, _fact_," Masamune mengambil pena dan menggaris bawahi sederet kalimat. "Seperti yang ditulis di sini, rumusnya adalah '_subject_' – '_I_', '_we_', '_you_', '_they_', '_he_', '_she_'_ and 'it_'… ditambah dengan '_auxillary verb_' – kata bantu kerja yaitu '_do_' dan '_does_' yang tidak harus kau selalu gunakan, dan _verb one_ – kata kerja dasar."

"Untuk '_subject_'_ -_ '_I_', '_we_', '_you_' dan '_they_', kau tidak boleh menambahkan '-_s_' ataupun '-es' sementara untuk '_he_', '_she_' _and_ '_it_', kau harus menambahkan '-_s_' ataupun '-_es_' pada kata kerja tersebut," Masamune berhenti sebentar agar muridnya bisa memproses penjelasannya. Setelah memastikan bahwa otak muridnya sudah meregistrasi seluruh penjelasannya dengan baik, ia pun melanjutkan, "Cara mudahnya untuk membedakan antara '_Present_ _Tense_' dengan '_tenses_' lainnya adalah dari waktunya," ia kembali menggaris, "...'_present_ _tense_' ditandai dengan kata penunjuk waktu seperti '_always_', '_everyday_', '_everytime_' _and_ _others_. Tetapi, dia juga bisa digunakan dalam fakta _like I said before_," ia berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil nafas. "_For e__xample_; '_The sun rises every morning_' yang berarti 'Matahari terbit setiap pagi'. Bukankah itu fakta?" tanyanya, dibalas dengan anggukan mengerti oleh Yukimura. "_Good_," apresiasinya. "_Now_, _try to make your own sentence using the _'_Present Tense_', Yukimura."

Yukimura berpikir sebentar. Raut wajahnya jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang berpikir sangat keras untuk sekalimat jawaban. "Umm… Ah…," ia terlihat gugup dan Masamune mendapat firasat buruk. "A…," membuat Masamune semakin heran, "Akeri-sensei _always gets mad at me_!"

Di detik itu juga, INGIN SEKALI Masamune tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga berguling di atas karpet dan tertawa menangis. Kalimat yang dibuat Yukimura sungguh lucu dan ia jamin pada dirinya sendiri ia bisa tertawa hingga satu minggu penuh lamanya. Namun, ia berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk tertawa dengan cara menunjukkan seulas senyum. "_Great job_," ia memuji seraya mengambil buku lainnya. Diputar balik halamannya lalu buku itu diserahkan kepada Yukimura. "Sekarang kau coba kerjakan beberapa soal ini."

Yukimura dengan semangat mengambil buku itu dan mulai mengerjakan soalnya. Memastikan bahwa muridnya sudah bisa mengerjakan sendiri, Masamune berjalan ke dapur dan kembali dengan dua cangkir coklat hangat. Ia meletakkan satu di dekat Yukimura, masih dalam jarak aman dari senggolan yang tidak disengaja.

"Kau pasti kedinginan karena udara yang _cold_. Minumlah_ hot chocolate _ini, Yukimura."

Yukimura mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh ke cangkir coklat yang tidak jauh di depannya lalu ke sang Guru. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Date-sensei!" tangannya meraih cangkir itu dan mendekatkan mulut cangkir ke mulutnya dan meminum seteguk. "Ah! Hangatnya… Arigatou gozaimasu!" ia tersenyum lebar pada Masamune kemudian melanjutkan latihannya.

Masamune sesekali meliriki latihan yang dikerjakan, menemukan sebuah kesalahan yang dibuat oleh Yukimura. "Yukimura," panggilnya, membuat Yukimura menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Aku belum menjelaskan yang ini," ia menunjuk soal. "Karena yang ini berupa '_negative form'_, kau harus menggunakan '_don't_' atau '_doesn't_'," jelasnya. "Coba kau lihat soalnya. Subjek-nya adalah '_I_' jadi kau harus menggunakan '_don't_'. Lalu, karena ini berupa '_negative form_', kau harus menjawabnya: '_I don't drink milk every morning_'," ia memberikan jeda bagi Yukimura untuk memproses. "Meskipun subjek-nya adalah '_he_', '_she_' dan '_it_', kau tidak perlu menambahkan '-_s_' dan '-_es_' untuk '_verb_' karena ini adalah '_negative form_'. _Do you get it_?" Yukimura mengangguk-angguk. "_Okay_. _Continue_."

Dua jam sudah berlalu dan sekarang jarum jam dinding sudah menunjukkan jam lima tepat. Masamune yang menyadarinya memberitahu Yukimura bahwa sekarang sudah saatnya pulang. Yukimura yang terlanjur tenggelam dalam belajar merasa tidak ingin meninggalkan ruangan ini tetapi ia tahu bahwa gurunya juga membutuhkan waktu istirahat sehingga ia menutup buku, merapihkan bawaannya, berdiri dan pamit sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu. Masamune mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu dan menatap Yukimura yang sempat melambai padanya sebelum masuk ke dalam lift.

Masamune menutup pintu, berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan duduk di tempat yang sama. Ia menatap tempat dimana Yukimura tadi duduk. Ia menoleh ke jendela, melihat pemandangan sore Kota Kyoto dan matahari jingga yang akan segera tenggelam ke horizon. "_Yeah_… _He might make it so please_… _give me a little more time_…," bisiknya pada diri sendiri sambil mengelus kepalanya.

**.**

"Tadaima… okaa-san, otou-san!" Yukimura berseru kala memasuki rumah, memberitahu penghuni rumah ini bahwa ia sudah pulang.

Seorang pria berusia 38 tahun keluar dari sebuah ruang, berjalan menuju Yukimura. "Bagaimana belajarmu hari ini, Yukimura?" tanyanya sambil mengelus rambut Yukimura.

"Baik, otou-san!" balasnya dengan riang. "Aku sudah mengerti cukup banyak soal '_Present Tense_' hari ini! Semuanya karena Date-sensei yang mengajarkannya!" lanjutnya. "Tidak seperti Akeri-sensei yang bisanya hanya memarahiku saja karena selalu dapat jelek di pelajarannya," ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya, kesal.

Otou-san hanya tertawa pelan atas pernyataan anaknya. "Makan malam sebentar lagi akan siap."

"Hai!" Yukimura bergegas lari menaiki tangga. "Hari ini okaa-san masak apa?" tanyanya pada otou-san saat di tengah.

"Kari kesukaanmu, Yukimura."

"Asyik! Baiklah, aku takkan lama!" dan dengan itu, ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamar tidur.

Otou-san tertawa melihat bagaimana semangat anaknya hari ini atas dua hal: karena bisa menguasai sebuah '_tense_' dan kari.

**.**

Keesokan harinya seperti hari-hari yang biasa ia jalani, Yukimura bangun pagi, bergegas mandi dan berganti pakaian, sarapan lalu pergi ke sekolah.

Karena sudah dekat musim ulangan, setiap mata pelajaran yang berlangsung mulai dari hari ini mengadakan latihan khusus ulangan, termasuk pelajaran tersulit bagi Yukimura yaitu Inggris.

**Teng… Teng... Teng... Teng...!**

Bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi dan sang Guru pelajaran Matematika keluar dari ruangan, digantikan oleh Akeri-sensei yang sudah membawa setumpuk kertas di tangannya. Segera setelah ia meletakkan peralatan tulis di atas meja guru, ia berjalan keliling kelas, membagikan kertas soal pada murid-muridnya.

"Kali ini, aku pasti bisa mendapatkan nilai bagus!" Yukimura begitu percaya diri dengan seberapa besar kemampuannya setelah diajari oleh Masamune kemarin.

Yukimura membalikkan kertas soal begitu mendapat perintah dan mulai mengerjakannya dengan teliti.

"Hmm… _I always_…," ia mengetuk dahinya dengan pensil, "Oh! _I always bring my breakfast to school_!" ia tersenyum atas jawabannya dan menuliskannya pada kolom jawaban.

Soal 'Present Tense' ini memang bisa ia kerjakan dengan mudah. Kalau tidak, berarti pengorbanan Date-sensei sia-sia saja, bukan? Meski mudah, ia tetap membaca ulang soalnya dan tidak gegabah untuk menjawab setiap pertanyaan. Setelah selesai 20 nomor, ia pun berbalik kertas. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat soal selanjutnya adalah 'tense' yang belum ia pelajari dengan Date-sensei kemarin. Tentu saja ini membuatnya panik bukan main.

"Gawat… aku belum belajar '_tense_' ini kemarin…," batinnya. "Perintahnya tertulis '_Present Continuous Tense_'…," otak Yukimura terus memproses ingatannya, siapa tahu ia masih sedikit mengingat tentang yang ini. Sayangnya, hasilnya negatif; ia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Ia tempelkan wajahnya yang lesu ke permukaan kertas. Hatinya jadi rumyam membayangkan wajah kecewa sensei-nya yang sudah susah payah mengajarinya selama setahun ini.

"Apa boleh buat," desahnya dalam hati di kemudian. Ia mengangkat pensil dan menulis jawaban sebisanya.

Satu jam telah berlalu dan kertas latihan dikumpulkan oleh Akeri-sensei. Yukimura hanya bisa membenamkan kepalanya di permukaan meja, pasrah menunggu hasil latihannya.

**.**

"…" Masamune menatap lekat-lekat kertas yang sedang ia pegang. Pada kolom nilai, tertulis angka '20' berwarna merah; berarti Yukimura kembali gagal dalam latihan sekolah kali ini. Ia tidak langsung percaya dengan nilai itu, mengingat bahwa kemarin Yukimura bisa mengerjakan semua soal dengan baik. Ia memutar halaman pertama, memeriksa halaman selanjutnya yang penuh dengan tanda silang. "…Pantas saja," Masamune mendesah.

Sementara itu, Yukimura duduk di hadapannya dengan kepala tertunduk. Wajahnya menggambarkan jelas bagaimana kalutnya ia sekarang karena hanya mendapat nilai 20 dalam latihan. Ia sendiri sebenarnya hampir menangis karena menganggap dirinya telah mengecewakan sensei-nya. Ia benar-benar mengharapkan omelan ataupun hukuman dari pria muda di hadapannya sekarang.

Tetapi, bukan omelan atau hukuman yang diterimanya. "_Sorry_, Yukimura. Ini semua salahku karena tidak mengajarimu '_Present Continuous Tense_' kemarin," ia meletakkan kertas di atas meja kayu. "Tetapi, kau tidak perlu sampai se-_down_ itu hanya karena ini," seulas senyuman muncul di wajahnya. "Kau harus tetap bersemangat. Nilai jelek bukan akhir segalanya, Yukimura."

Yukimura mengangkat wajahnya, menatap lurus ke Masamune yang tersenyum, menyampaikan arti 'semangat' darinya. Semangatnya kembali membara, dan ia tersenyum ceria. "Date-sensei! Aku takkan mengecewakanmu lagi!"

"_Okay_," Date senang melihat semangat muridnya yang kembali secepat itu. "Hari ini, kita akan pelajari dua '_tenses_' sekaligus yaitu '_Present Continuous Tense_' dan '_Past Tense_'. _Are you ready_?" Yukimura mengangguk penuh semangat. "_Good_."

Masamune membuka halaman 15. "...'_Tense_' ini temasuk yang paling mudah. '_Present Continuous Tense_' adalah '_tense_' yang digunakan saat kejadian tengah berlangsung. '_Subject_' ditambah '_is_', '_am_' _and _'_are_', dilanjutkan dengan '_verb one_' yang ditambah imbuhan '-_ing_'. '_Is_' digunakan untuk '_he_', '_she_' dan '_it_' sementara '_am_' untuk '_I_' dan '_are_' untuk '_we_', '_you_' dan '_they_'. Cara membedakan '_tense_' ini dengan yang lain adalah kata waktu 'sekarang' seperti '_now_', '_at the moment_'. _For example_; '_I am teaching you_ '_Present Continuous Tense_' _at the moment'_."

"Oh, aku mengerti, sensei!"

"Jika 'kejadian' tersebut sebenarnya tidak kau lakukan pada saat sekarang, itu berarti dalam '_negative form_'. Sama seperti '_negative form_' dari '_Present Tense_', kau tinggal mengganti '_do_' dan '_does_' menjadi '_is_', '_am_' dan '_are_' yang ditambahkan '_not_' di belakangnya. _For example_; '_I'm not eating mango right now_," jelasnya. "Kau bisa menyingkat '_I am not_' menjadi '_I'm not_'. Ini juga berlaku pada yang lainnya."

Yukimura manggut-manggut atas penjelasan itu. "Bagaimana kalau dalam bentuk 'pertanyaan', sensei?"

"_Good question_. Dalam '_question form_', rumusnya adalah '_is_', '_am_' dan '_are_', ditambah '_subject_'_ plus _'_verb one_'_ with _'-_ing_', diakhiri dengan komplemen. _For example_; _Are you eating in the class now_?" Date berhenti sejenak. "_Now_, _try to make your own sentence_. '_Positive_', '_negative_' _and_ '_question_'."

"_I am studying English with Date-sensei at the moment_."

"_Not bad_… _next_."

"_He's not wearing his jacket now_."

"_Okay_."

"_Is she trying to answer the question_?"

_"Okay_._ Now_, _let's move to _'_Past Tense_'. '_Tense_' ini digunakan untuk menceritakan 'kejadian' yang telah berlalu. '_Subject_'_ plus_ '_verb two_'_ ended with compliment_. _For example_; '_She saw a ghost just now_'."

Masamune hanya datar saja melihat Yukimura yang mulai merinding sendiri. Dan ia memutuskan untuk sedikit mengejari anak yang satu ini. Ia menunjuk ke belakang, berkata, "Yukimura! _There was a ghost behind you a second ago_!" sambil memasang wajah ketakutan yang tentunya, dibuat-buat.

Yukimura melompat dan nyaris berteriak. Masamune tertawa melihat tingkah unik bocah tersebut. "Date-sensei!" Yukimura kesal juga.

"_Sorry_, _sorry_…," Masamune menghentikan tawanya. "Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan."

Masamune menjelaskan bentuk 'negatif' dan 'pertanyaan' dari 'Past Tense'. Yukimura memerhatikan segala penjelasannya dengan seksama. Penjelasan selesai dan Yukimura mulai mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan.

**.**

Empat hari telah berlalu dan empat kali latihan persiapan yang telah Yukimura jalani. Nilai setiap latihannya meningkat, membuat Masamune tersenyum bangga saat melihat keempat lembar kertas latihan. Nilainya memang tidak begitu bagus, masih di bawah 60. Tetapi, coba lihat! Untuk yang hari pertama dapat 20, hari kedua 40, hari ketiga 50 dan hari keempat 56. _Akhirnya bisa melewati nilai fifty juga_, batin Date.

"_Nice work_, Yukimura!" ia memujinya. "_At least you have understood more than before_, _eh_?"

Yukimura mengangguk semangat. "Semua ini karena Date-sensei!"

Masamune tersenyum mendengarnya. Saat ia hendak memulai pelajaran baru, tiba-tiba ia merasa mual. Tangannya memegang perutnya dan ia berusaha berdiri. Tangan kanannya digunakan sebagai bantuan untuk berdiri. "Yukimura, _I'll go to the restroom_… _for a while_…"

"Hai, sensei!"

Masamune pergi ke kamar mandi sementara Yukimura mulai mempersiapkan buku pelajarannya. Lima menit ditunggunya tetapi Date-sensei belum kembali juga. "_Apa yang telah terjadi pada sensei, ya? Kenapa lama sekali?_"

Ia memainkan pensil di antara jemari, memutar-mutarnya saking bosan menunggu. Sampai sebuah suara orang muntah terdengar dari arah kamar mandi yang membuatnya terkejut hingga menjatuhkan pensil. Ia bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi, menemukan gurunya yang tengah berjongkok di depan kloset.

"Date-sensei! Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan khawatir melihat kondisi gurunya yang baginya, parah. "Date-sensei, sebaiknya Anda beristirahat saja. Aku akan memanggilkan dokter klinik untuk datang."

"_I'm fine_… Yukimura," Masamune berdiri dengan perlahan. "_You don't have to worry about me_. Yang penting adalah ulanganmu dulu."

"Tapi, Date-sensei…"

"Sudah kubilang," potong Masamune. "_I'm fine_. _Must have eaten something wrong for lunch_," ia tertawa pelan lalu mengajak Yukimura keluar setelah menekan tombol 'flush'. "_Let's continue_,"

Yukimura sebenarnya enggan untuk melanjutkan tersebab oleh kondisi gurunya yang kelihatannya sedang sakit tetapi karena Masamune bersikeras untuk tetap melanjutkan pelajaran, ia pun menurut dan mulai belajar. Lebih sungguh-sungguh dari sebelumnya karena sang Guru tercinta tetap mengajarinya meski dalam kondisi sakit seperti itu.

"_Okay_. _This time is about _'_Future Tense_'," Masamune membuka halaman 60. "_So_, '_Future Tense_' digunakan untuk menunjukkan 'kejadian' yang akan berlangsung nanti, tanpa rencana, terencanakan ataupun prediksi. _The main point is_ '_future_'. Rumusnya adalah '_subject_' ditambah '_auxillary verb_' - '_will_' _or_ '_shall_' dan '_verb one_'."

"Bagaimana cara membedakan penggunaan '_will_' dan '_shall_', sensei?"

"_Another excellent question_," Masamune menepuk kedua tangannya. "Sebenarnya, '_shall_' itu adalah _alternative_ dari '_must_' yang akan terjadi dan dihendaki terjadi di masa mendatang. _For example_; '_He shall drive to Italia today_'. Dan '_will_' itu lebih umum digunakan sekarang, kekuatan 'peng-hendakannya' tidak sekuat '_shall_'. _Americans_ jarang menggunakan '_shall_' saat ini," jelas Masamune.

Yukimura manggut-manggut. "Jadi… contoh; _I shall rule the world_!"

Masamune tertawa. "Yah… _more less_, Yukimura."

Tetapi di balik semangat dan senyuman yang ditunjukkan, tersembunyi kekhawatiran akan kondisi gurunya ini. Apalagi saat baru mengerjakan lima nomor, Masamune kembali pergi ke kamar mandi dan suara orang sedang muntah kembali terdengar. Yukimura benar-benar takut ia akan memperburuk keadaan sensei-nya dengan berlama-lama sehingga ia mempercepat kerjaannya dan selesai saat Masamune kembali ke ruangan.

Yukimura menyerahkan tugas yang sudah diselesaikannya kepada Masamune untuk diperiksa. Masamune hanya terdiam saat melihat betapa berantakan tulisannya. Bak rumput bergoyang, lebih tepatnya. Seketika itu juga, ia tahu bahwa Yukimura sengaja menyelesaikannya cepat-cepat agar bisa membiarkan dirinya istirahat. Ia merasa bersalah pada Yukimura dn mengakali agar Yukimura bisa belajar lebih lama. Sengaja ia memberi latihan tambahan yaitu gabungan dari ketujuh '_tenses_' yang sudah diajarkannya.

Yukimura yang mengetahui niat gurunya hanya bisa diam saja dan mengerjakan tugasnya… dengan kecepatan pikir dan tulis maksimal…

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Yukimura berhasil menyelesaikannya. Date memeriksa pekerjaannya dan tidak menemukan satupun kesalahan. Ia menoleh ke jam dinding, menyadari jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka '5' dan '2'. "Hmm… baiklah, _you may go home now_."

Yukimura menghela nafas lega karena akhirnya sensei-nya tidak lagi memberi tugas tambahan yang bisa membuatnya bertahan lebih lama dan semakin mengganggu sang Sensei. Ia memasukkan buku ke dalam tas ransel, menggendongnya di punggung lalu pamit sebelum pergi meninggalkan apartemen.

Date duduk di atas sofa, tangan kanannya memegang dahi. "_A little longer_… _please_…," ulangnya dalam hati bak melafalkan doa di klenteng.

**.**

24 November 2013, berarti tiga hari menuju hari ulangan Inggris akan dilangsungkan. Kebetulan hari ini adalah hari minggu dan tentu saja, tidak ada murid yang pergi sekolah. Kalaupun ada, paling mereka yang ingin mencari tahu beberapa informasi mengenai ruangan dimana mereka akan ditempatkan. Cuaca cerah dan temperatur sedikit menghangat dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya karena panas matahari tidak terhalang oleh awan-awan yang jumlahnya begitu sedikit.

"Aku pergi!" seru Yukimura pada kedua orang tua-nya saat ia berlari keluar pintu rumah dan pergi menuju apartemen sensei-nya.

Sementara itu, Date Masamune sedang menikmati secangkir kopi hangat sambil menonton tayangan sehari-harinya, berita berbahasa Inggris. Setumpuk buku terpajang di atas meja, di sampingnya terdapat sepiring biskuit dan sendok kecil.

**Tok, tok, tok!**

Ketukan pintu terdengar menggema di ruangannya, membuatnya menoleh ke arah pintu. Ia meletakkan cangkir di atas meja, beranjak ke pintu dan membukanya tanpa perlu bertanya siapa yang datang.

"Yukimura?"

"Sensei! Hari ini cerah sekali! Maukah sensei menemaiku jalan-jalan ke Kinkaku-ji?" tanya Yukimura disertai senyum secerah cuaca di luar.

Masamune menoleh ke luar jendela. Ucapan Yukimura terbukti benar. Matahari bersinar tanpa terhalang awan dan burung-burung berkicau dengan indah sambil terbang bebas di langit biru.

"_Okay_. _Be right back_," Masamune berjalan masuk ke kamar dan berganti pakaian. Ia keluar untuk menemui Yukimura, menutup serta mengunci pintu ruangannya lalu bersama Yukimura pergi ke Kinkaku-ji.

Sesampainya di sana, mereka disambut oleh pemandangan Kinkaku-ji yang tertutup oleh dedaunan merah. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang mengunjungi Kinkaku-ji untuk merayakan 'Momijigari', sebuah hari dimana orang-orang mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang ditumbuhi oleh pohon berdaun merah. Yukimura menarik tangan Masamune, mengajaknya untuk masuk. Mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam areal Kinkaku-ji, menelusuri jalan utamanya yang lebar dan dipenuhi oleh pengunjung.

Dedaunan berwarna merah terang berperan sebagai kanopi alam. Dedaunan berguguran ke atas tanah, membuat beberapa orang merasa seperti sedang berjalan di atas 'karpet merah'. Burung-burung yang berteger di pohon dan melompat-lompat kecil di tanah berkicau dengan indah, menemani suasana pagi yang menyenangkan. Tawa canda ria anak-anak yang sedang bermain bola terdengar, menyenangkan hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Masamune sampai larut dengan kedamaian yang disajikan oleh Kinkaku-ji ini.

"Sensei, apakah kau ingin _ice-cream_?"

Masamune menoleh ke bawah untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Yukimura. "Kau mau?"

Yukimura mengangguk. "Aku membawa uang lebih jadi bisa membeli dua."

"Kau tidak perlu membayariku," ia membalas disertai seulas senyum lalu mengajak Yukimura mendekati sepeda es krim. "Biar aku yang membayarnya untuk _both of us_."

"Tapi, sensei…"

"Hei, jangan sungkan. Lagipula, jika kau yang membayar, akan dipandang aneh oleh orang lain, _you see_?"

Yukimura menundukkan kepalanya. "Go… gomen na sai… sensei…"

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?" tanyanya sambil berjongkok di depan Yukimura. "Kau tidak salah apapun. Aku menghargai niat baikmu itu," Masamune mengelus rambut anak itu. Ia berdiri dan memesan dua es krim, satu coklat dan satu vanilla. Si penjual es krim langsung membuat pesanan dan menyerahkan kedua wafer cone berkepala es krim ke padanya. Ia memberikan pada Yukimura yang rasa coklat, mengambil uang dari saku celana dan membayar. Setelahnya, mereka berdua berjalan menelusuri Kinkaku-ji.

Baru berjalan beberapa belas meter, Masamune mulai merasakan sakit yang tak terbilang di kepalanya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba menjadi tegang dan ia hampir jatuh. Yukimura menyadari perubahan pada gurunya hanya bisa menunjukkan ekspresi bingung.

"Sensei? Doushite?"

"…_No_, _nothing_...," Masamune mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Yukimura. "Na… Yukimura, apakah ada hal yang ingin kau tanyakan tentang '_tenses_'?" tanyanya, sama sekali bukan jawaban atas pertanyaan Yukimura tadi.

Yukimura menggeleng. "Iie. Aku sudah paham semuanya," ia membantu sensei-nya berdiri. "Sensei…"

"_Yeah_, _I'm fine_," ia menunjuk ke arah kolam. "Ayo kita ke sana," ajaknya.

Kedua sejoli itu berjalan menuju tepi kolam, duduk di sana sambil menikmati alam. Ikan-ikan koi berenang mendekati mereka, mengira bahwa mereka akan memberinya makan. Yukimura tersenyum lebar saat melihat ikan koi yang terus memunculkan kepala ke permukaan air, mulut mereka terus terbuka dan tertutup.

"Sensei, terima kasih untuk hari ini."

Masamune meliriki muridnya dari sudut mata kirinya. "Akulah yang harusnya berterima kasih padamu, Yukimura."

"Eh?" Yukimura jelas bingung dengan ucapan itu. "Sensei!" ia menggenggam lengan jaket Masamune dengan erat. "Aku, Sanada Genjirou Yukimura, tidak akan mengecewakanmu dalam ulangan kali ini!" deklarasinya dengan tekad yang begitu bulat, begitu membaja. "Aku akan mendapatkan 80-... tidak! 90 dalam ulangan ini!"

Masamune terpana, mata kirinya terfokuskan pada kedua iris mata coklat milik Yukimura. Ia bisa melihat pancaran determinasi yang kuat di dalam kedua mata yang besar itu. Tetapi, kembali terlintas di benaknya ingatan tentang nilai Yukimura yang paling baru yaitu 69. "Kau dapat _seventy-five_ dalam _English test_ saja sudah_ great job_, Yukimura. Asal kau lulus… aku tak mengharapkan lebih dari itu."

"Tidak, sensei! Aku akan dapatkan 90, ITU PASTI!" tekannya.

Masamune tersenyum puas. "Kalau begitu, tepati _promise_ itu!" ia mengulurkan kepal tangan kanan ke arah Yukimura. "Kalau kau gagal mendapatkan _ninety_, kau harus makan sushi berisi wasabi!"

Yukimura memekik mendengar 'wasabi'. Wajar saja, ia tidak bisa makan cabai, apalagi wasabi yang pedasnya bukan main! Tetapi, ia adalah laki-laki dan laki-laki… "Aku terima dan tidak akan mundur!" balasnya dan meninju kepalan tangan itu. "Tapi kalau kau berhasil, sensei-lah yang makan sushi berisi wasabi itu!"

Masamune menyeringai. "_I accept the challenge_!"

Sebuah bola memantul ke arah mereka dan mendarat di sebelah Yukimura. Kedua orang itu menoleh ke arah asal bola, melihat sekelompok anak kecil yang melambaikan tangannya pada mereka.

"Ano… sumimasen! Apakah kau bisa membawakan bola itu kemari?" tanya salah seorang anak.

Yukimura mengambil bola itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Sebentar ya, sensei," Masamune mengangguk dan Yukimura berlari ke arah mereka untuk mengembalikannya.

Masamune menatapi muridnya yang berjalan semakin jauh darinya menuju anak-anak yang ada di tengah lapangan. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Ia berdiri, berjalan perlahan menyusul Yukimura. Rasa pening di kepalanya semakin parah, seperti sebuah palu dihantamkan dengan keras ke kepalanya. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lemah, wajahnya pucat pasi, pandangannya mulai memudar dan telinganya mulai tidak bisa mendengar. "_Sorry_…," ia menutup kedua matanya dan jatuh berbaring di atas hamparan rerumputan. Orang-orang di sekitarnya menyadari dan langsung berkumpul di sekitar Masamune.

"Arigatou, nii-san!" anak-anak itu berterima kasih.

"Sama-sama," balas Yukimura.

"Eh? Kenapa orang-orang itu berkumpul di sana?" tunjuk seorang perempuan ke arah kerumunan.

Yukimura berbalik, melihat sekelompok orang sedang mengelilingi seseorang yang sedang berbaring di tanah. Salah seorang dari yang mengelilingi sedang menelpon, entah siapa yang di telponnya. Yukimura bergegas ke kerumunan, menerobos dan melihat Masamune. "Sensei?" panggilnya, namun tidak mendapat balasan. "Date-sensei?" panggilnya sekali lagi, tidak ada balasan yang lagi-lagi terdengar. "Obaa-san, apa yang telah terjadi padanya?"

"Ia tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan. Kami sudah memanggil ambulance dan sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai."

"Pingsan? Bagaimana bisa?"

Ia melihat wajah sensei-nya. Wajahnya pucat pasi, keringat dingin membasahi kulit wajahnya dan nafasnya tidak teratur, terburu-buru. Jantung Yukimura mulai berdebar-debar dengan kencang, seperti orang yang baru saja selesai berlari sejauh lima kilometer jauhnya. Yukimura tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi tetapi, ia merasa bersalah karena telah mengajak sensei-nya pergi di saat ia sakit. Ia berharap bahwa ambulans datang secepat yang mereka bisa dan segera memberikan perawatan bagi gurunya.

Ambulans datang tak lama kemudian, membawa Masamune yang tidak sadarkan diri ke rumah sakit. Yukimura diperbolehkan untuk ikut… tentunya setelah ia memaksa.

**.**

"Nggh…," erangan pelan terlepas dari mulut Masamune saat ia mulai sadar. Pandangannya masih memburam dan setelah beberapa saat memfokuskan, ia bisa melihat langit-langit ruangan yang serba putih, alat-alat pengobatan di atas meja dan beberapa pemandangan kamar rumah sakit lainnya. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya dan merasakan rasa sengat di punggung tangan. Rupanya sebuah jarum infus ditusukkan ke sana dan itulah yang menyebabkan rasa perih. Kepalanya masih terasa berat dan pening itu masih ada, malah semakin buruk dibanding yang tadi.

"Syukurlah Anda akhirnya sadar, Date-dono," sebuah suara terdengar. Ia menoleh, melihat seorang dokter berdiri di sebelahnya. Seulas senyum ramah yang bercampur… sedih terpasang di wajahnya.

"Kau… sudah tahu tentang hal ini, pastinya," Masamune memulai pembicaraan. Dokter tersebut mengangguk. "Tidak bisa disembuhkan, _eh_?"

"Sudah stadium empat jadi…"

"_Doctor_, dimana Yukimura?" potong Masamune.

"Anak yang berambut coklat itu? Ia sedang menunggumu di luar."

"… Kau sudah memberitahunya?" Dokter itu menggeleng. "_Good_. Jangan pernah katakan hal ini padanya… jangan pernah…," Masamune menarik nafas dalam. "Dia akan melaksanakan _final test_-nya sebentar lagi jadi, jika kau memberitahu, ia akan sedih dan itu akan mengganggu konsentrasinya," Masamune menghela nafas panjang. "Dia harus… menyelesaikan janjinya sebagai seorang pria…"

Dokter itu tidak bisa membalas.

"Tolong panggilkan dia kemari."

"Tetapi, Date-dono, Anda perlu beristirahat banyak untuk-"

"_I don't care_. Panggilkan dia."

Dokter itu mengangguk dan memanggil Yukimura masuk.

"Sensei! Syukurlah sensei sudah sadar!" Yukimura langsung melompat dan memeluk sensei-nya. "Aku sangat ketakutan kalau sesuatu yang gawat terjadi pada sensei!" Yukimura menangis dalam rangkulan gurunya.

"Hei, hei. Aku tadi hanya kelelahan saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," ia mengelus rambut Yukimura. "Yukimura, setelah kau selesai ujian, sensei akan 'pindah'."

"Pindah?" Yukimura sama sekali tidak menangkap arti lain kata 'pindah' yang diucapkan Masamune.

Masamune mengangguk pelan. "Jadi, ayo kita selesaikan pelajaranmu agar kau bisa menepati janjimu."

"Tetapi sensei sedang sakit sekarang. Aku bisa belajar sendiri!"

"Hmm…," Masamune mendengung. "_You sure_? Kalau begitu, buatlah kalimat '_Present Perfect Tense_'," tantangnya.

Yukimura terdiam. Dia sama sekali belum mengerti tentang 'Present Perfect Tense' dan sekarang sudah ditantang membuat satu kalimat.

Masamune tertawa. "_See_? Kau saja belum mengerti. Lebih baik kita teruskan saja."

"Kita menggunakan '_Present Perfect_' untuk mengatakan sebuah kegiatan yang telah terjadi di waktu yang tidak menentu sebelum sekarang. Waktu pastinya tidaklah terlalu penting. Kau tidak bisa menggunakan '_Present Perfect_' jika waktunya sudah ditentukan seperti '_yesterday_', '_one year ago_' dan sebagainya. Tetapi bisa jika waktunya belum ditentukan seperti '_so far_', '_before_', '_already_' dan sebagainya."

"Rumusnya adalah '_subject_' _plus_ '_has_' _or_ '_have_' _and_ '_verb three_'. _For example_; _I have done this before_," lanjutnya. "_Do you understand_?" Yukimura mengangguk. "_Try to make one on your own_."

"_I have never got ninety in English before_… _But_!" Yukimura memantapkan tatapannya. "_I will get it this time_!"

"_Then do it_!" balas Masamune. "_Show me what you've learned_, Sanada Yukimura!"

"Hai! _I will do my best_!"

Mereka melakukan tos. Masamune mengelus rambut muridnya seraya berkata, "_Aim that _'_ninety_',_ without looking back_..."

_And worrying me..._

**.**

27 November 2013, cuaca sedikit mendung, pertanda hujan akan turun hari ini, entah jam berapa secara pasti.

Masamune menoleh ke luar jendela, memandangi langit yang mulai dipenuhi oleh awan abu-abu. Angin kencang berhembus, membuat pohon-pohon yang diterpanya sedikit tertekuk karena akarnya tetap mempertahankannya posisi di tanah. Dedaunan rontok diterpa angin, tertiup menjauh menuju langit. Bahkan saking kuatnya kecepatan angin, beberapa payung sampai terbuka ke atas.

"Woah... _Crazy_...," Masamune diam melihatnya. Ia kembali menatap ke atas, teringat akan muridnya. "Yukimura, _do your best_."

Rasa nyeri kembali menyerang kepalanya. Masamune secara reflek memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya yang bergemetar meraba dinding di belakangnya, mencari tombol untuk memanggil dokter dan berhasil. Ia menekan tombol merah tersebut dan dokter yang bertugas merawatnya datang.

"Date-dono!" Dokter itu mempercepat langkahnya.

Masamune menarik kedua tangannya, membawa ke depan wajah dan menyadari keringat sudah membasahi kedua telapak tangan.

Dokter itu memeriksa kondisi Masamune dan ekspresi ngeri terpasang di wajahnya, menumpuki ekspresi panik dan khawatir tadi.

"Berapa lama... lagi... yang tersisa... untukku?" Masamune bertanya di sela sengal nafas.

"...Buruk, Date-dono...," Dokter itu berkata sambil mencabut lubang suara stetoskop dari telinganya. "Paling lama hanya... 76 jam Anda dapat... bertahan..."

Oh, tentunya tidaklah banyak...

"..._That's enough_... _more than enough_...," bisiknya. Masamune mengambil jam tangan dari meja, menyetel waktu dan meletakkannya kembali.

Sejalan dengan itu, Yukimura sedang menjalankan ulangannya. Pensilnya terus bergerak, matanya terfokuskan pada soal dan sesekali berhenti untuk berpikir.

"Hmm... _He_...," ia mengetukkan batang pensil ke dahinya. "..._He won't leave me_...," Yukimura menuliskan kata '_won't leave_' di bagian kolom jawaban. Ia menengadah ke langit yang mulai meneteskan air hujan. "Ya... _He won't leave me_...," gumamnya dalam hati lalu kembali membaca soal lain.

Gemuruh petir sesekali terdengar menggelegar, tetapi tidak mengganggu konsentrasinya sedikitpun. Deru hujan dan hembusan angin kencang pun tidak sanggup mengalihkan fokusnya.

Dua jam berlalu dan seluruh soal telah selesai dikerjakan oleh Yukimura. Ia meletakkan pensilnya di meja dan tersenyum puas melihat seluruh jawabannya. "Date-sensei _will eat the sushi_!" gumamnya dengan gembira penuh kemenangan. Ia kembali memeriksa ulangan tersebut sebelum menyerahkannya pada guru pengawas.

**.**

3 Desember 2013, musim telah berganti menjadi musim dingin. Salju turun perlahan dari langit yang berwarna abu-abu, melapisi permukaan kolong langit dengan warna putih.

Hari ini adalah hari pengambilan rapot. Yukimura, didampingi oleh kedua orang tua-nya menghadap wali kelasnya untuk menerima rapot. Ia perlahan membuka buku, membalik halaman. Matanya langsung tertuju pada nilai bahasa Inggris-nya yang ternyata dapat...

"Okaa-san! Otou-san! Mite ite!" seru Yukimura kegirangan sambil menunjukkan rapotnya. "Aku dapat 90!"

"Selamat, Yukimura!" kedua orang tua-nya memeluk Yukimura.

"Wah... Malam ini, mari kita adakan pesta untuk merayakannya!" usul ayah Yukimura, disetujui oleh kedua orang yang dipeluknya.

"Aku harus menemui Date-sensei sekarang!" Yukimura menarik lengan kedua orang tua-nya. "Hayaku, hayaku! Date-sensei harus makan sushi yang sudah kubuat ini!"

Kedua orang tua-nya sebenarnya telah mengetahui bahwa orang yang ingin ditemui oleh Yukimura hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi. Mereka tidak ingin membuat Yukimura sedih, sebagaimana yang telah dikatakan oleh orang tersebut kemarin malam. Tetapi, Yukimura tetap ingin pergi menemui Masamune, ingin memenuhi janji di antara mereka dengan menunjukkan nilai dan Masamune memakan sushi yang berisi wasabi. Mereka tahu Yukimura akan sedih sekali hari ini, tetapi, ia akan lebih sedih lagi jika tidak diperbolehkan untuk bertemu dengan sensei tercintanya.

Maka, mereka segera membawa Yukimura dan pergi secepatnya menuju rumah sakit karena mereka tahu satu hal lagi...

Hidup Masamune... tidak lebih dari beberapa puluh menit lagi.

**.**

Sejalan dengan kejadian itu, Masamune kini terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Nafasnya semakin memburu, jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Ia membuka mata kirinya perlahan, mengamati jam arloji yang menghadap ke arahnya. _No_... _please_... _hold for a little longer_... _for him_...

Dokter yang merawatnya tetap menemaninya di dekatnya, sesekali memeriksa scanner yang terus menampilkan garis yang tidak stabil. Kekhawatirannya semakin bertambah ketika Masamune mulai meringis.

"Date-dono..."

Masamune tidak membalas tersebab oleh nafasnya yang semakin pendek, tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk berbicara banyak. Ia lebih memilih untuk menyisahkannya untuk anak didiknya.

"Yukimura...," pangginya dalam hati, berharap si pemilik nama mendengar dan membalasnya seketika itu juga.

"Date-sensei!" suara penuh semangat dan kemenangan itu terdengar, dan sosok yang ditunggu oleh Masamune memasuki ruangan itu. Yukimura memanggilnya sekali lagi dan melompat untuk memeluk Masamune.

"O-oi, Yukimura... _You look so_ happy..._ today_," Masamune mengelus rambut muridnya. "_How's the test_?"

"_I did it_, Date-sensei! _I did it_!" ulang Yukimura. Ia mengambil rapot beserta sebuah kotak makan dari dalam tasnya. "Mite kudasai!" ia mendekatkan buku tersebut ke wajah Masamune. "_Ninety_, Date-sensei!"

Masamune tertawa pelan. "_So_... _I have lost_, _eh_...?"

Yukimura mengangguk. "Jadi...," ia membuka kotak makan, menunjukkan beberapa sushi yang tersusun rapih.

Masamune tertawa. "_Okay_, _I lost_. _So_," Masamune mengambil satu. "_I will eat this_," lalu ia memasukkan sushi tersebut ke dalam mulut dan mengunyahnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Date-sensei?" tanya Yukimura.

Ia tidak menerima satu silabel katapun sebagai jawaban. Sebagai gantinya, yang ia terima adalah sebuah pelukan erat dari Masamune. Tangan Masamune mengelus rambut Yukimura, wajahnya ia benamkan pada pundaknya. "Date... sensei?"

"Yukimura... _Thank you_... _for everything_..."

"Date-sensei?" Yukimura hendak mundur, ingin melihat wajah sensei-nya namun rangkulan yang erat membuatnya tidak bisa.

Kedua orang tua-nya berdiri di ambang pintu, mengamati kedua guru-murid tersebut dari sana. Sang Ibu membenamkan wajahnya di pundak suaminya, menangis. Otou-san memeluknya dan menepuk kepala istrinya penuh afeksi, menenangkannya. Yukimura bisa mendengar isak tangis okaa-san-nya, membuatnya ingin menoleh dan mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi.

"_Kenapa okaa-san menangis?_" tanyanya.

"Yukimura... You have presented me with the greatest gift in my whole life...," bisik Masamune, masih tidak melepaskan rangkulan.

Yukimura merasa senang bercampur sedih atas pernyataan itu. Senang, karena akhirnya tidak mengecewakan sensei-nya. Sedih, karena alasan yang tidak diketahuinya. Dan ia ingin mengetahuinya.

"Aku... sudah pernah bilang bahwa aku akan 'pindah' bukan?" Yukimura mengangguk. "Yukimura, sebelum aku 'pindah', _let me tell you something_," Masamune menarik diri. "Jangan karena kau dapat _ninety this time_, kau boleh _understimate English_," nasihatnya sambil merebah. "_Start from today_, _you must study harder and ace higher scores in the future_. _Remember that_, Yukimura."

Yukimura mengangguk. "Hai, Date-sensei! Aku akan belajar lebih giat lagi!"

Masamune tersenyum. "_Excellent_, Sanada Yukimura. _I'm sure you will get hundred next time_... _and so on_," matanya mulai menutup seiring berjalannya waktu yang terasa sudah berhasil mengejarnya. "_Well_... _Goodbye_... Yukimura...," mata kirinya tertutup, "_And reach_... _it_... _your goal..._"

Dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu, Date Masamune menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dan... tidur... untuk selamanya... Wajahnya begitu tenang, seperti orang yang tertidur dan sedang bermimpi indah. Tidak ada lagi ekspresi yang menunjukkan dirinya begitu menderita akibat sakit yang ditanggungnya, yang ada hanyalah wajah yang menunjukkan betapa bahagianya ia saat ini.

Senyum itu menghilang dari wajah Yukimura. "Sensei?" panggil Yukimura. "Sensei?" panggilnya sekali lagi, kali ini sambil menggoyangkan tubuh tersebut. "Date-sensei? Kau belum menghabiskan sushi-nya, sensei!" tubuh tersebut diguncangkannya semakin keras. "Sensei!"

"Yukimura-kun," panggil dokter yang sedari tadi diam. "Date-dono... dia sudah 'pindah'..."

"...Apa maksud dokter?" tanya Yukimura yang benar-benar clueless saat ini.

"Yuki," okaa-san berjalan ke arahnya. "Date-sensei... sudah meninggal..."

Yukimura merasa dirinya baru saja di sambar petir. "Me-meninggal...?"

Si dokter berjalan ke arah Yukimura, berlutut untuk menyetarakan tinggi. "Date-dono menderita kanker otak," jelasnya. "Saat dibawa kemari, sudah terlalu parah sehingga kami tidak bisa... menyelamatkan nyawanya..."

Air mata mulai mengumpul di ujung kelopak mata Yukimura, menetes menuruni dagunya.

"Gomen na sai, Yukimura-kun... Sebenarnya, aku ingin memberitahumu tetapi... Date-dono tidak mengizinkannya... mengatakan bahwa keadaannya akan mengganggumu dan... membuatmu gagal memenuhi janji yang telah kau buat...," dokter tersebut berhenti untuk menghapus air mata. "Dan ia melawan kanker tersebut, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap bangun hingga kau datang, memberi lihat hasil ulanganmu dan... melunasi janjinya..."

"Date-sensei...," Yukimura menggenggam tangan kiri Masamune. "Date-sensei...," air mata turun semakin deras hingga jatuh ke selimut yang melapisi tubuh gurunya. "Doumo arigatou... gozaimasu...," Yukimura menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

Tangisannya begitu menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya, terkecuali untuk tubuh yang berbaring di atas ranjang karena sudah tidak bisa mendengar, tidak bisa melihat, merasakan, berbicara layaknya boneka. Yukimura merangkul tubuh Masamune, membenamkan wajahnya pada dada dan menangisi pria tersebut yang bagi Yukimura, adalah guru terbaik dan terhebat semasa hidupnya... sebelum ia melepaskan rangkulan... membiarkan tubuh Masamune ditutupi sepeunuhnya oleh selimut putih yang halus... seperti salju di luar sana...

**.**

**The End...**

* * *

A/N: HUAHHHH! Selesai juga akhirnya! Oke, ceritanya agak gaje karena saya lagi agak terburu-buru mengerjakannya. Jika menemukan typo atau ceritanya menurut Anda tidak jelas atau tidak memuaskan, mohon maafkan saya! *kowtow 1000 kali* Tetapi, saya berharap Anda sekalian yang telah membacanya menikmatinya. Jujur, meskipun ceritanya terkesan aneh, saya tetap menikmatinya selama mengetiknya.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
